View to a Trip
by icer01
Summary: Written for meme request. Maya x Phoenix. Swimsuit shopping.


_Written per meme request. Maya x Phoenix._

Maya realised an ominous date loomed threateningly on the horizon - the second anniversary of Phoenix's disbarring. She suspected Phoenix hadn't taken the occasion very well last year, and resolved to find a suitable means to distract him this time. Besides, she'd happened to glance in Phoenix's recycling bin last time she was there and figured that the disconcertingly overwhelming mass of empty grape juice bottles overflowing out of it was a sign the poor guy was sorely in need of some positive attention.

So she decided to book them a nice little holiday to the tropical paradise of Okinawa. Trucy and Pearl could come too. "No, don't refuse! Yes of course I'll pay. You can thank me later!"

Phoenix's mood was unusually buoyant in anticipation of his holiday with Maya tomorrow. Maya was now helping him pack. She peered with interest into the recesses of his wardrobe. It was always intriguing to observe Phoenix's (lack of) fashion sense.

There were several copies of his old blue suit, carefully bagged and pushed right to the back. Multiple copies of several disconcertingly similar hobo tracksuits consumed most of the forefront. Maya's eyes suddenly latched onto something that didn't belong. "How cute!" she exclaimed as she dragged it out. "Pink, with a heart! Awww. Nick, where did you buy this?"

"Uh.." Phoenix stammered, he always found it difficult to discuss Iris in front of Maya. "Someone.. gave it to me."

"Can I try it on?"

"I guess so."

Maya sauntered back a moment later, wearing the sweater. "It's so cute! Pity it's too big."

Maya and the dissonance of her wearing that particular outfit caused Phoenix to break into a smile. His face clouded, however, when he reached into the depths of his drawer and retrieved his old swimming costume. It had languished there, he suspected, ever since that last awful Gant Swimming Day 5 years ago, and in the meantime had acquired a fatal amount of mothholes.

"Oh dear," sighed Maya as she observed part of it crumple to dust in his hands, "I suppose you can't wear that any more. Got another?"

"No."

"Geez, we're leaving tomorrow morning! I guess we'd better buy another one right now!" Maya grinned to herself as she considered the potential of this outing. She hadn't felt game to confess it to Nick, but she'd recently admitted to herself that she'd felt quite attracted to him for the last few years. This might be an opportunity to see what was under those baggy hobo tracksuits. How she rued not properly appreciating the Gant Swimming Day 5 years ago!

* * *

"Hey, where are you going?" complained Maya as Phoenix headed off in the direction of the discount variety store. "This way!" she beckoned, tugging him towards the upmarket sports store.

Phoenix gingerly surveyed the men's swimming costumes on display and picked up and inspected the price tag of a baggy pair of board shorts.

"Nick!" admonished Maya. "You don't want _them_! How will you ever swim properly with them flapping and weighing you down? You need something like..." she picked up an alarmingly skimpy but professionally branded little Speedo "THIS!" she cried, thrusting it towards him. "It's perfect! Try it on!"

"Uh, I'm not sure, Maya. It looks a little.. revealing..."

"It's what professionals wear! Try it on!"

"I'm not a professional. I um, can't swim?"

"That's a lie! I remember Mr Gant's swimming day. You won the swimming race! Edgeworth was so mad you beat him. Mr Gant got quite excited.."

"Oh please," shuddered Phoenix. "I had hoped to absolve that disturbing memory from my mind."

"Try it on!" insisted Maya.

Phoenix sighed. There was no point in wasting the entire afternoon arguing. He took the speedo into a changing cubicle, waited a few moments, then called "I was right. It's too small."

"I bet it isn't. Let's see," begged Maya.

Phoenix, who hadn't really tried it on at all, sighed and figured he'd better placate Maya. Once she observed the horror of him wearing it, she'd get the idea he should buy something else and he wouldn't be forced to wear it on the holiday.

The speedo did fit, kind of, but it was alarmingly skimpy and he felt hideously exposed.

"Nick? Are you ever coming out? Should I get you the next size up?" called Maya.

Resignedly, Phoenix slowly opened the cubicle door, defensively announcing "As you can see, this won't do at all.."

"Ooh!" smiled Maya, fascinated eyes fixated somewhere other than his face. This was an unexpectedly satisfying aesthetic treat. Today sure had been productive. "It's perfect! We're getting it!"

"No! It's too skimpy! Think of the repulsed public having that forced on them.."

"No way! You look hot, Nick! Who ever would have guessed.."

"No," repeated Phoenix – but wait, did Maya just say he looked hot? No, it couldn't mean anything, surely…

"Come _on_, you look great. Consider it your birthday present to me"

"Okay," Phoenix found himself saying. "Huh? Does that even make sense?"

Maya's anticipation for the holiday leapt up a notch. She fervently hoped he'd be appreciative of her new bikini. Oh well, time would tell…


End file.
